Fighting Family Feuds
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Sakura's kept her family a secret from everyone. Why? Pre-massacre. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Sakura gasped out as her back hit the wall. Her step-dad stumbled to his bedroom and Sakura collapsed to the ground. She was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Nee-chan?" Sakura turned and saw her 8 younger siblings. Sakura was oldest, being aged 17. Then it went Akito who was 13, then Gennosuke and Akai who were 12, Daisuke and Kuroi who were 10, Ryou who was 8, Tsuki who was 4 and then Riku who was 2.

"Go to bed" Sakura wheezed out. Kuroi took Ryou, Tsuki and Riku back to their bed while Akito, Gennosuke, Akai and Daisuke helped Sakura. They helped her onto the couch, the one her unconscious mother covered in blood lay.

She was sick, physically weak. Her body couldn't handle anything strenuous but since Kane came into their life 8 years ago, she hasn't been doing so well. Her step-dad was actually her uncle. He was sick and twisted. She has the same father as Akito, Gennosuke, Akai, Daisuke and Kuroi but Ryou, Tsuki and Riku had Kane as their father. Sakura's real father, Haruno Sachi, had died when Sakura was 8. She had arrived home to find her father slaughtered. Since then, Sakura raised Akito, Gennosuke, Akai, Daisuke and Kuroi. Her mother was forced to marry her brother a few months later. 2 years later, Ryou was born. 2 years after that, Tsuki. 2 years after that, Riku and 2 years later, today. Kane would always beat their mother but he loved to beat Sakura more. That's why she would purposely aggravate him so he'd take it out on her instead of the family. Her father, uncle and herself are the only ninja in the family but now it's only her and her uncle.

Sakura tries to fight back but she honestly can't. Kane has a bloodline that his gaze could stop your chakra flowing and affectively taking away your ninja abilities. Once your chakra was frozen, it took at least an hour to come back. Not only that but Sakura heard that Kane and her mother, Natsumi had different mothers and that the bloodline was only passed down to the ninja's of the family. So Sakura's chances of having the Mystic Eye were slim to none.

An hour later, Sakura reached over and used her now flowing chakra to check over her mothers' weak and fragile body. She had a few cuts and 2 concussions. Sakura straight away, began to heal it while her brothers prepared a bath for them. Sakura just finished healing her mother before her eyes closed and she went over her life.

She had a beautiful mother with pale white skin. Her hair was pale, shimmering pink that reached to the back of her knees. She was the same height as the average kunoichi, meaning she was taller then most of the civilian women. She had a curvaceous figure that left many drooling after her and she had vibrant azure eyes.

Akito had red hair and pitch black eyes. He was tall for his age and was already working on toning his body as were the other boys. Gennosuke had pitch black hair with a blue-ish tint, like Sasuke's but darker. His hair was wavy but still messy. His eyes were deep blue, like midnight blue. He was also tall for his age. Akai had flaming red hair, brighter and lighter then Akito's. His eyes were the same colour as his hair that hung in his eyes. Daisuke had blood red hair with blue eyes like their mothers. Kuroi had pitch black hair and jet black eyes. Ryou had maroon hair and black eyes. Tsuki had black hair and blue eyes. Riku had silver hair like their mother's mother and blue eyes. Sakura had gained her vibrant jade eyes from her father.

Sachi had black hair and jade green eyes. He had wavy, hair that got in his eyes but made him all the more handsome. He was one of the most handsome men of Konoha. Black eyes and hair ran in his family but he had gained his mothers eyes who gained her fathers eyes and so on. Sakura was the only one that received her mothers' hair. She had grown stronger by training under the 5th Hokage but it all means nothing if she is reduced to a simple civilian by a mere glance.

The money she gets paid goes towards her family. She pays the bills, for the food and to also send them to a civilian academy. She ends up with nothing to spend on herself for new clothes or weapons.

Not only that but she and Naruto are going against the Uchiha clan to get Sasuke to stay on their team. They didn't know why he suddenly wasn't in their team but they were determined to find out. They hadn't seen him for four months.

"Sleep nee-chan. We'll take care of you" Akito murmured. Sakura nodded slowly before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up the next day to find the boys had slept around her couch. Sakura sat up and hissed as she realised she hadn't healed herself. She healed her broken ribs before she got up. She woke the boys up.

"Come on. You guys have school" Sakura said. She walked to the others bedrooms and woke them up as well. She woke her mother up who smiled weakly.

"I have to go kaa-san. Are you alright to be here alone with Riku or do you want me to take him?" Sakura asked.

"I was going to go and see Ino's mother. I could take him" She said. Sakura nodded.

"Don't push yourself, okay?" Sakura pleaded. Natsumi smiled and nodded back. Sakura walked to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you kaa-san" Sakura said.

"I love you too honey" Natsumi said. Sakura changed into cleaner clothes before she grabbed a red mask like Kakashi's olive one. She pulled her headband down to around her neck so her hair fell into her face and covered her bruised face and to hide her swelling eye. She used make-up to cover the bruises on her arms and legs before she headed out. She walked to the bridge and found Naruto and Sasuke arguing. She kept her head bowed as she walked to them.

"Meet your family tonight?" Naruto said. Sakura froze. They turned and acknowledged her.

"Sakura, we might be able to get Sasuke to be in our team after all!" Naruto yelled.

"That's great" Sakura said.

"Why are you wearing a mask like Kakashi's?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I'd try to look like him today" Sakura said.

"Why's your hair in your face?" Sasuke asked.

"I tried to do my hair like his" Sakura answered lamely. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, all we have to do is go meet his family. His father has a proposition for us" Naruto said.

"Father said he'd explain everything over dinner and tea tonight" Sasuke said. "Tonight, is an Uchiha tea party. You are required to dress up" Sasuke said. Sakura bit her lip.

"I don't know" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura, this is the only chance we have to keep teme on this team!" Naruto yelled.

"...alright fine" Sakura said as she turned and started heading home.

Sakura got home and went for a shower before she went for a nap.

"Nee-chan, wake up" Sakura opened her eyes to see her brothers standing above her.

"It's time for dinner. I made onigiri" Akito said. Sakura nodded slowly before she remembered where she had to be. She sat up straight and ran into her parents room.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura yelled. She looked up at her. "I have an Uchiha tea party to go to but I don't have anything to wear" Sakura said. Natsumi stood and walked to the cupboard and pulled out a beautiful pure white kimono with pink trimmings and pink cherry blossom designs on it. Sakura took it in awe. Her mother changed her but Sakura kept her hair in her face.

"Honey, you should put your hair up" Natsumi said. Sakura shook her head.

"I have a swelling eye. I need make-up to cover my face" Sakura said. Natsumi frowned but said nothing. Sakura created a shadow clone to watch over them before she raced to the Uchiha compound where she met up with Naruto. They nodded to each other before entering the compound. As they approached the door, Naruto knocked. He straightened his back and the door opened. Naruto bowed and removed his shoes before entering. Sakura did the same and walked in. A lot of the Uchiha's watched them like hawks. Itachi, who had opened the door lead them back to the head table. They bowed respectfully before taking their seat. There was a koi pond in the centre of the room and Sakura had her back to it. It was no more then a meter or two from her. Naruto sat across from her. Mikoto sat on Naruto's left. Sasuke sat on Sakura's right and Itachi sat at the other end of the table, facing his father who sat at the head of the table. Obviously, the table was rectangular. Chatter began amongst all the tables minus theirs.

"You understand why you are here?" Fugaku asked. Naruto looked over to Sakura, his eyes saying that he would rather not talk in fear of saying something stupid. Sakura nodded to him and turned to Fugaku and nodded.

"Hai. You have a proposition for us Uchiha-sama" Sakura answered. Fugaku nodded.

"My proposition is this. If you wish for Sasuke to stay a part of Team 7, you will become Anbu's and take the next Anbu exams" Fugaku said. Naruto looked at Sakura but she was too busy going over some things.

'Kane's an Anbu. He would kill me before I became an Anbu!' Sakura's thought, distraught. 'But, if I become an Anbu, I'd be able to take my family away from Kane. But he has connections in Anbu and he will make sure they are against me as well' Sakura frowned.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

'But then again, Itachi's an Anbu Captain and he may be able to prevent that. But still, I hate placing my trust in others when it concerns my family's health and I don't think Kane will take to me trying to become an Anbu'

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"We agree to your terms" Sakura said softly. "Naruto-kun and I will train in preparation for the Anbu exams" Sakura said.

"If I may, who might I ask, will be your teachers?" Fugaku asked.

"Hatake Kakashi and Master Jirayia" Naruto said, surprisingly using his inside voice.

"Lady Tsunade and perhaps some of my other friends" Sakura said.

"Hmm...very well. Let us start with our tea" Fugaku said. Mikoto got up and poured the tea.

"Naruto, what has Kakashi been up to lately?" Sasuke asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"The usual" Naruto wisely kept it at that. They began to talk about things that had been happening. Then, it was Sakura's turn to pour the tea. Sakura was pouring Sasuke's when she felt her Shadow clone being destroyed. Her eyes widened and she froze, accidentally letting go of the tea pot and it spilt on Sasuke. As a reaction, he hit her away from him. She fell into the koi pond that wasn't that deep. She sat up and saw Naruto and Sasuke's look of horror.

"Sakura, where did you get those bruises?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down to see the foundation had washed off. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Sasuke bolted over to her and grabbed her chin, moving her hair out of her face. His eyes narrowed when he saw her swollen eye.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked. Just then, Sakura remembered the lost shadow clone. They all saw the fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" Sakura said before she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura appeared outside the Uchiha compound before she took off her shoes and ran for her home. As she entered the house, she saw Akito, Gennosuke, Akai and Daisuke had been badly beaten. Kuroi was hiding in a corner with Ryou, Tsuki and Riku. Fury filled Sakura as she saw her family hurt. She healed them all up before she heard a scream upstairs. Her eyes widened as well as the boys.

"Wait outside, we're going to find somewhere else to stay" Sakura said. They ran outside and Sakura ran upstairs, kunai in her hand. When she opened the door to their bedroom, Sakura saw Kane on top of her unconscious mother, shedding her clothes.

"Get off her!" Sakura screamed.

Kane turned and glared at her. Sakura felt her chakra freeze and the world spun for a bit. Kane pushed her up against the wall and drove the kunai in her hand, into her stomach. She held in her cry of pain. Sakura spat blood in his face and he punched her in the face. He drove the kunai into her again and again before he let her go. Sakura fell to floor and landed wrong, breaking her ankle and her wrist. She also landed on the kunai, driving it further onto her stomach. Sakura's eyes clenched in pain but held back from making a sound. Kane grabbed her and threw her out the door. She crawled to the stairs and Kane followed after her. When he was close enough, Sakura managed to trip him and he rolled down the stairs. Sakura got on her good foot and hopped to her mother. Her chakra won't be back for another hour or so. But she had her life chakra. She used her life chakra to heal her mothers' wounds. She felt Kane's chakra flare and she knew she made him angry. She used the blanket and wrapped her mother in it, letting out a sob of pain from her broken wrist before she held her to her chest. Just then, Kane whizzed into the room and slammed her into the window, shattering the glass where bits and pieces dug into her back, neck and head. He started to pound into her head, giving her concussions.

* * *

Everything was going blurry and I knew I was going to lose consciousness soon. I reached into my kunai pound and swung my arm towards his head. Unfortunately, the kunai was around the wrong way but it made contact with his temple hard enough. He pushed me through the window before he fell unconscious. I began to fall and I had accidentally let go of my mother. I grabbed her and used chakra to keep her mother on my back. When she was safely on my back, I attempted to land on my feet, forgetting about my broken ankle. I cried out in pain as I ended up breaking my leg. I fell forward and broke my arm and a few ribs, the glass digging into my torso as well as the kunai. I laid there for a bit, not willing to get up.

"Nee-chan!" I heard all my siblings yell. They came to me and I struggled to get up. Akito threw my arm over my shoulder. Gennosuke and Akai took mother. Daisuke and Kuroi helped me while Ryou held Riku and held Tsuki's hand.

"Nee-chan, I'm going to remove the kunai, alright?" Akito said. I nodded. He pulled it from my body quickly and I cried out before passing out.

"We need to take her to get help" Gennosuke said.

"Kaa-san had said she was over at the Uchiha's with Sasuke and Naruto. They're probably still there. They'll know what to do. They'll protect her" Akito said.

"Kane will be waking soon. He's only unconscious for 15 minutes before he wakes" Akai said.

"We need to hurry. I don't think he will let her live after this" Akito said before they hurried off towards the Uchiha compound.


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're increasing security?" One of the guards asked. Itachi nodded.

"Orochimaru is becoming more active and my father doesn't want to take a chance, especially when Sasuke is involved" Itachi said.

"Of course not" The guards said. Itachi nodded before they heard someone coming.

"Almost there" They heard. They turned and saw a bunch of kids approaching.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't it passed your bedtime?" The guard called out to the kids. Itachi's eyes narrowed when he saw Sakura in their arms.

"Please, you have to help us. Is Uzumaki Naruto or Uchiha Sasuke here?" Akito asked.

"Why do you wish to see them?" The guard asked arrogantly.

'No wonder the Uchiha clan isn't very favourable. Who would want to be nice to us if most of us act so arrogant?' Itachi thought. Akito glared at him. His eyes becoming like onyx.

"Listen here and listen well. I may be a 13 year old civilian boy but if you don't take us to either of those boys, I am going to make you wish you were dead" Akito hissed.

"Why you little-"

"Come with me" Itachi spoke up.

"But Itachi-sama, the compound gates are closed. Once they are closed, no one from outside the clan is allowed in" He said. He gulped when Itachi turned his Sharingan eyes to him. He turned back to the children. They didn't cower in fear at the sight of his Sharingan and he immediately respected them...somewhat.

"Who are you?" Akito asked, mistrustingly.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am Sasuke's aniki" The name registered in his head and he nodded. Itachi took Sakura from him and made a clone to carry their mother. He ran towards his home, making sure to keep to their pace. He got to his house and he opened the door.

"Kaa-san" Itachi said. She had her back to him as she was washing some dishes that were there from lunch. She turned around slowly.

"Did you tell the guards? What did they...say-Oh my god, what happened?" Mikoto yelled when she saw the bruised children and the women Itachi and his clone held. She rushed to remove the table from the room and made up beds in the centre of the room. Itachi laid them down. All the children sat in the room around them.

"I will get Sasuke and Naruto" Itachi said before he disappeared. Mikoto looked over Natsumi since she could clearly see her wounds. Akito had somehow wrapped Sakura in the blanket so they couldn't see her wounds except her beaten face. Mikoto used healing chakra to find any problems.

"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with your mother" Mikoto said.

"No, there wouldn't be. Nee-chan is the one who needs healing" Akito said. Mikoto opened the blanket and gasped at what she saw. She was bleeding profusely from her stomach, glass was stuck in her torso and her arm, wrist, ankle, leg and shoulder were broken and out of place. Mikoto saw blood pooling on the white pillow and sheets around her. Just then, Itachi reappeared where he once stood. Seconds later, Naruto and Sasuke ran in. Their eyes immediately found Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at the same time. They dropped down next to her.

"Turn her on her side, she's bleeding from her head and back. I'll need to take care of that before you can lay her on her back" Mikoto ordered. Sasuke and Naruto gently turned her over and Mikoto gasped.

"Boys, I'm going to need you to leave the room. I have to have Sakura's kimono removed. She had many glass fragments in her back and even her head" Mikoto said. Naruto ran out and threw up. Sasuke stood.

"We'll get Tsunade and Kakashi" Sasuke said before he ran out.

"Itachi, please get me water and a cloth" Mikoto said. Itachi nodded and left. "Can you guys hold Sakura on her side so I can remove the glass?" Akito and the others nodded before holding her in place. Itachi came back in with what his mother asked for. Mikoto took off the now crimson kimono before placing it on a bit of the sheet. Soon, she had Sakura's back exposed. Scars covered her back from other beatings and Mikoto saw all the glass sticking out. Mikoto held a hand to her mouth, gagging slightly. Itachi took a seat next to her and helped her remove the glass. Mikoto removed the glass from Sakura's head slowly. Blood seeped through the many wounds and Mikoto was worried that she would die of blood loss.

The door was thrown open and in ran Tsunade and Shizune. Mikoto and Itachi stood and stepped back. Tsunade and Shizune dropped down next to Sakura and started getting to work. They all watched as Sakura's back began to heal up. When they finished with her back, they turned her onto her back, showing her broken bones, the glass and the large hole in her stomach. Tsunade started healing the large hole while Shizune removed the glass and healed the wounds. Tsunade was almost finished healing the wound when a hand weakly touched her. They all looked at Sakura whose eyes were barely open.

"Nee-chan!"

"Stop. Let it scar" She whispered hoarsely. Tsunade seemed to understand. She healed it just enough before she began on Sakura's broken bones. Sakura's eyes closed again.

"I will wash..." Mikoto trailed.

"Natsumi" Sakura and her siblings said quietly.

"Natsumi" Mikoto nodded. Sakura's siblings looked to Sakura who nodded weakly. Mikoto nodded and picked up Natsumi before taking her to the bathroom. When Sakura body was healed, they moved her onto a newly made bed with a new pillow instead of the bloody bed. Tsunade pulled the sheets and blanket up to Sakura's neck before she started healing Sakura's concussions. Itachi took the bloodied kimono and disposed of them before taking the bloodied sheets and taking them to the washing machine. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi entered when Shizune said it was okay. They stared at Sakura who still had her eyes closed. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sakura's siblings.

"What happened?" The three asked. Just then, Fugaku entered.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked. He looked at the girl in the bed. He looked the blood and he chose not to say anything else.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked this time.

"Kane" Akito said.

"Who is Kane?" Sasuke asked.

"Our uncle and step father" Akito, Daisuke, Gennosuke, Akai and Kuroi said at once.

"Our father" Ryou said, indicating the shaking Tsuki and crying Riku. Ryou placed Riku next to Sakura and he curled up next to her before falling asleep.

"We have different fathers but are still related" Akito said.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"My mother's brother married our mother and had Ryou, Tsuki and Riku" Gennosuke said.

"Eww" Naruto said, disgusted.

"Yeah, no kidding" Daisuke said.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Haruno Akito"

"Haruno Gennosuke"

"Haruno Akai"

"Haruno Daisuke"

"Haruno Kuroi"

"Makita Ryou"

"And they are Makita Tsuki and Makita Riku" Akito said.

"We are nee-chan's younger siblings" Gennosuke said.

"We didn't know Sakura had any siblings" Sasuke said.

"Nee-chan didn't want anyone to know. She was afraid people would find out about what Kane does and have us or them killed" Akito said.

"Are you guys alright?" Shizune asked. They nodded.

"Nee-chan healed us but we don't know how. Kane most likely froze her chakra" Daisuke said.

"Froze her chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"Kane has a bloodline called the Mystic Eye. It freezes your chakra and stops any ninja ability" Akito said. "That's why nee-chan couldn't punch him through a wall or why he's so strong. Because no one can keep their chakra long enough to kill him"

"Where's your real father?" Tsunade asked.

"He died when we were only young. Nee-chan has looked after us since she was 8. Kaa-san is very ill and though she acts normally, she cannot go under pressure or stress. Sakura makes her lie down so she can get better" Kuroi said.

"Nee-chan has done so much for us. She never lets us starve. Her payment from missions go towards our education, the bills, our clothing and food. She never has anything left over for herself" Akito said.

"I-I'd do anything for you guys" Came Sakura's strained voice and her eyes fluttered open again. Tsuki burst into sobs and buried her face into Sakura's blanket covered chest. Ryou cried softly and laid his head on her stomach. Sakura winced but said nothing.

"Nee-chan, what are we going to do?" Akito asked.

"I don't know" Sakura said softly. "I'll have to leave"

"But nee-chan-"

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade yelled.

"You don't understand. He hates ME. If I go, he'll follow and leave the rest. What's one life to seven others?" Sakura asked.

"It's still a life Sakura and you're not leaving" Tsunade said.

"You can stay here" Mikoto said as she came back in with a clean Natsumi. She was wearing a blue dress with the Uchiha crest on it. She laid Natsumi down in her bed. "You all can stay here. There's enough room in this house for the nine of you. I would love for there to be more girls" Mikoto said, smiling.

"Only if you resume your training" Fugaku said gruffly. Mikoto glared but said nothing.

"Please nee-chan? I don't want you to go" Tsuki cried. Sakura's eyes softened. She lifted her hand and placed it on her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"The Uchiha clan will protect you from Kane" Sasuke said quickly. Sakura turned her eyes towards him before she looked at everyone else in the room.

"Alright, we can stay. I will continue to train to become an Anbu not only to keep Sasuke-kun on team 7, but also so I can legally take my family from Kane" Sakura said confidently. She looked at her siblings. "And you guys are going to learn the basics of being a ninja so you can protect yourself just encase I'm not here" Sakura said. They looked pained when she said that.

"Alright" Akito said softly.

"It's passed your bed times. Get some rest. I'll see you off to school tomorrow" Sakura said. Akito nodded and stood. He ushered the other to get up too.

"Goodnight nee-chan" They said and took turns in giving her a peck on the cheek. Sakura smiled weakly before Akito followed Mikoto to their temporary rooms. Sakura sighed softly.

"I should get going" Kakashi said.

"We will too" Shizune said and Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you for healing me" Sakura thanked.

"Hey, it's our job and your like a daughter to me and a sister to Shizune" Tsunade said. Sakura smiled. Tsunade kissed her forehead and left. Shizune kissed her cheek and followed. Kakashi smiled and waved before leaving.

"Naruto, let's go" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and they turned to walk out the door.

"Hold it!" Sakura spoke up. They stopped and turned back to her. "I'm injured, not stupid. Stay next to me where I know where you two are. You are NOT to go find Kane, do you hear me?" Sakura demanded.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"I said No." Sakura hissed. Naruto laid down next to her and Sasuke was on her other side. They both laid their head on her chest and settled down.

"Then can we sleep with you?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura nodded. Sakura ran her hands through their hair and closed her eyes.

"I will stay and watch over them tonight" Itachi said. Fugaku nodded before he turned in for the night. Mikoto walked back out and smiled at the sight.

"Goodnight dearies" She said.

"Goodnight" They called back and she went to bed. Naruto and Sasuke held tight to Sakura and they drifted off in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_"You'll never be as strong as me. You will fail and have everyone you ever loved killed because you stood against me" Kane taunted. "Is that what you want? Their deaths on your hands?" He asked._

_"Nee-chan!" She heard her siblings yell._

_"Saku-chan!" Natsumi yelled._

_"Sakura-chan!" All her friends yelled. Their screamed echoed in Sakura's head._

_"No, stop. No. You can't. They're strong. You can't just beat them. No...No...NO...NOO!" Sakura screamed._

* * *

Sakura's body threw itself into a sitting position as Sakura tried to regain her breath. She barely noticed that someone had placed clothes on her. She was too scared to feel the pain from her slightly open wound on her stomach. Sakura carefully removed Naruto's arm from across her stomach before she stood up. Sasuke had his back facing them and Itachi sat motionless, propped against the wall. Sakura looked at the clock and saw it was 4 in the morning. She is always woken at this time from nightmares. She's gotten so tense living with Kane that she's afraid the she'd be asleep if Kane abuses one of the family. She walked swiftly towards the room that held her siblings. She opened the door quietly and saw they were all sleeping peacefully except the youngest one. Sakura walked in and sat down next to Riku who was tossing and turning, tears falling from his eyes. Sakura touched his cheek gently. His eyes snapped open and he gasped. He sobbed quietly and Sakura picked him up. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and walked around the kitchen, bouncing Riku softly who cried into her chest.

"Shhhh, Sakuwa's here" Sakura soothed. Riku sniffled and closed his eyes, being lulled to sleep by the soft beating of her heart. Sakura decided to take a walk around the Uchiha Compound. She didn't bother with shoes and just walked to rid herself and Riku of nightmares. She came to the billabong where Sasuke learned to do the Fireball Jutsu. Sakura stood on the tiny jetty and looked over the calm water. There was a small hill on the other side and it was lighter since the sun was coming up that way. Sakura looked at the water before she jumped on it and closed her eyes. Riku's soft breathing calmed her as well as the water. When Sakura stood there, the water made its way up her leg. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched it. It encased her and Riku. Sakura tensed as she waited for it to hurt her but it didn't. Instead, it felt like a shield. Sakura saw it sink into her skin and felt it cleanse her.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and the water around her burst up and began to spin around her. Sakura looked at a tree and focused on it. The water then shot out at the tree, making it burst into splinters. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. By now, the sun had risen and made the water sparkle. Sakura spun around on the water, the water in the air moving to accommodate her. As she danced on the water, she failed to see the many Uchiha's' gathering to watch her and whispering to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi sat in the house. He knew Sakura went for a walk with Riku to scare off both their nightmares. He woke up the instant she started tossing and turning. Fugaku and Mikoto walked out of their room and into the kitchen. It was currently 6am.

"Good morning honey" Mikoto greeted while Fugaku nodded to him. Itachi nodded back to them. Mikoto started to make breakfast. Just then, Naruto let out a loud snore. Itachi raised an eyebrow, Fugaku glared and Mikoto giggled to herself. Naruto continued to snore and they watched as Sasuke sat up, looked around the room and when Naruto snored again, his head snapped down to him and he glared. He grabbed his pillow and whacked him. Naruto bolted up and looked around.

"Waz goin on?" Naruto slurred as he wiped his eyes.

"You were snoring dobe. Shut up" Sasuke said, glaring. Naruto glared back.

"Is that the only reason you woke me up teme? Why didn't you do what Sakura-chan does to stop me from snoring?" Naruto asked. Dirty things filled all their minds, minus Naruto's.

"Dobe, that's disgusting!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his pillow at Naruto. Naruto looked confused, even as the pillow hit him in the face.

"What? What's disgusting about being turned on my side?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at his family who all looked at each other. Sasuke blinked and looked back at Naruto.

"You're a pervert teme. Wait until Sakura-chan hears about this!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared. Just then, Ryou ran in.

"Nee-chan, Riku's miss...ing..." Ryou stopped as he looked at everyone and then at the bed where Sakura should have been.

"Sakura-san left two hours ago for a walk with Riku" Itachi said. Just then, someone threw open the door.

"Shisui-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"That chick from last night is at the dam. What do you want us to do?" Shisui asked Fugaku since he's the head of the clan.

"Nothing. She will be staying with us for a while. She and her siblings and mother" Fugaku said. Shisui nodded.

"What's she doing down at the dam?" Sasuke asked.

"Dancing on the water and doing some pretty cool stuff with it" Shisui said.

"You guys go. I'll watch over Sakura's family" Mikoto said. They all looked at Ryou who blushed and ran away. Mikoto giggled. The others nodded and left with Shisui.

They came to the dam to see many people standing around, watching. The boys all saw Sakura dancing with her little brother, moving the water. Riku was awake now and laughing. Sakura was just trying to make him happy. Itachi walked down the small hill till he standing before the jetty.

"Sakura-san" Startled, Sakura jerked back and the water shot towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened slightly. A lot of people gasped.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled and the water stopped just before it hit Itachi. The water had made a kind of blade and the end of it was pointed right between Itachi's eyes. "Don't hurt him!" Sakura called. "He's my friend" Sakura murmured. The water shifted out of its blade shape and instead became water tentacles. It wrapped itself around his body and pulled him to Sakura. Itachi didn't struggle because he knew it would be useless. Itachi was placed on the water next to Sakura and he stared at her intently. Sakura blushed.

"H-Hi" Sakura said pathetically. Itachi smirked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. The water tentacles came forth and prepared an attack while another was made next to Sakura. Sakura looked at it and nodded. It entered her head and brain, looking to see who was friend and foe. When it finished, the tentacles were released and it was just Sakura and Itachi on the water. They walked off the water and onto the jetty. Water appeared next to Sakura. It made a water necklace. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you" Sakura said. It caressed her cheek before disappearing. Sakura looked up at Itachi who looked down at her. She smiled brightly. She knows not many people smile kindly at him so she thought she would.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the hill.

"I have absolutely no idea" Sakura said, smiling.

"Zakuwa" they all looked at Riku.

"What is it Riku-kun?" Sakura asked looking at him. He kissed her. Sakura giggled and bounced him. "I love you too Riku-kun" He laughed and Sakura threw him up a bit. "What do you say we go back to the others and we help make breakfast?" Sakura asked. Riku nodded with a smile. Sakura smiled back and looked at the others who nodded and they headed back to the house. They saw a bigger table with the kids sitting around it. When they saw it was Sakura, Ryou and Tsuki ran to her. They buried their head in her legs. Sakura fell backwards but was caught by Itachi. She blushed and looked away.

"Nee-chan!" They yelled. Sakura looked up and saw Natsumi and Mikoto standing near the sink, smiling.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura said hurriedly. Natsumi smiled at Sakura.

"Good morning honey. Are you feeling better after your walk?" She asked. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded.

"Hai, I am thank you" Sakura said.

"That's good, well how about you guys come and eat some of the breakfast before my children eat it all" Natsumi said. Naruto dove for a seat next to Akito. Sasuke sat next to him as Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto and Natsumi took their place at the table. Sakura handed Riku to Natsumi and sat down. The Uchiha's, Naruto and Natsumi started eating but her siblings looked at Sakura. They didn't have as much as the older kids but they were okay with that. Sakura took a bite from her bread and her siblings started eating. They weren't aware that everyone was watching them. Sakura watched her siblings eat and she felt weird since she was so used to not having much to eat.

"Nee-chan, you can eat. We have enough" Akito said. Her siblings nodded. Sakura looked at her still full plate then at them who were half way. Sakura nodded slowly and started eating.

"Nooooo!" Riku whined as he pushed the food from him. Natsumi looked at Sakura pleadingly.

"Sakura, could you take him? You know what he wants. I don't" Natsumi said. Sakura took him and he settled down. Sakura grabbed more of her bread and held it to him. He ate it eagerly. Sakura looked at Ryou and saw him staring at his plate. He had 3 Onigiri's. Sakura took the seaweed off them and Ryou started eating it. Sakura gave the seaweed to Tsuki who smiled up at Sakura before eating. Sakura looked up and saw everyone was looking at her. Natsumi was just smiling to herself.

"Riku doesn't eat unless its' my food. Ryou doesn't eat anything green. He has a fear of any green colour unless they are the green in our family. Tsuki is the opposite. She won't eat something unless it has green with it" Sakura said. She picked up her cup and held it to Riku who took a sip from it.

"You'd make a fine mother in the future" Itachi stated. Everyone looked at him in surprise. They were distracted however, by a knock on the door. Sasuke stood up and answered it. He moved to the side and they all saw it was Tsunade and Kakashi. Their eyes found Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Like I do every morning" She said. It was silent for a while. "How about you kaa-san? How are you?" Sakura asked. Natsumi smiled sweetly.

"I'm a little weak but your healing did me well" Natsumi said before she paused. "Honey, how DID you manage to heal me last night if your chakra was frozen?" Sakura paused in taking a bite from her onigiri.

"Yeah Nee-chan! How did you heal kaa-san if your chakra was frozen?" Tsuki asked.

"I used special chakra" Sakura said to Tsuki. "Chakra that only the best medic-nins know how to use" Sakura said. Her siblings looked at her in awe.

"Sakura, tell me you didn't" Tsunade growled.

"Fine then I won't" Sakura said as she took a bite into her onigiri.

"Outside" Tsunade ordered coldly. Sakura slowly stood after handing Riku to Natsumi and placing her onigiri in her hand. Then, she followed Tsunade outside.

"What did she do?" Naruto asked.

"Are you stupid!" They heard Tsunade yell from outside. "You know what that does to your life! Sakura, you know the consequences of doing that" Tsunade hissed. They heard Sakura talk quietly.

"...you'd do that same. I couldn't..."

"Sakura, you're like a daughter to me! I care about you as well as a bunch of others! You've possibly shortened your life in half by doing what you did!" Tsunade yelled. The talking became quieter before they walked back in.

"We will find a way for you to keep your chakra free from Kane. But until then, DON'T use your life chakra" Tsunade said strictly. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything" Sakura said. "Besides, if his doujutsu freezes chakra, how is someone to beat that?" Sakura asked.

"We'll find a way" Tsunade said.

"Is nee-chan in twable?" Riku asked.

"She will be if she does it again" Tsunade said, giving a stern look at Sakura. "Well, this Kane guy had asked for a few months long mission a few days ago. I went through the missions' files and found his request. So, you have a few months without having to worry about him" Tsunade said. The kids sighed in relief. Sakura smiled.

"Good" Sakura said.

"Nee-chan, it's our dream come true!" Akito said joyfully.

"It is" Sakura nodded. Deciding to change the subject, she smiled her fake smile, her eyes closed and smile upon her lips. "After breakfast, I'll take you to school so hurry" Sakura said. The kids devoured their food before running into their bedroom. Tsuki came back out.

"Nee-chan, we didn't bring any clothes" She said. Sakura frowned to herself.

"I'm sure your brothers could wear some of Ita-chan and Sasu-chan's old clothes" Mikoto said. "I even have some small girls' clothing. A lot of the other mothers come here and I like to baby sit, so I make sure I have extra clothes and everything" Mikoto said, smiling.

"That would be great, Miko-chan" Natsumi said, smiling at her happily.

"It's not a problem Tsumi-chan" Mikoto said and they laughed lightly. Everyone, minus Naruto and Tsunade's eyes softened at the sight. The Uchiha's were glad Mikoto was happy as the Haruno's were happy Natsumi was on her way to a healthy recovery. Mikoto stood and went to retrieve the clothes.

"By the way, who changed me? I was naked when I fell asleep last night" Sakura said.

"I did" Itachi stated and that was that.

"Thank you" Sakura said. Mikoto came back out.

"Sakura, I have one of my dresses if you'd like to wear it" Mikoto said, holding up a blue dress. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Hai, thank you Mikoto-san" Sakura said as she took the dress.

"Come on Ryou, Tsuki" Sakura said as she headed to a room. They grabbed their new clothes, thanking Mikoto before following Sakura. Soon, they all came out, dressed.

"Ready guys?" Sakura asked. Akito and them nodded. Sakura smiled. "Alright, let's go!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye kaa-san!" The kids yelled as they kissed Natsumi who smiled and kissed them back.

"Have a good day" Natsumi said. Sakura left with the kids.

"Itachi-kun, could you follow and make sure she's alright? I have a bad feeling" Mikoto said. Itachi nodded and stood before following.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura just finished dropping the kids off and was walking down one of Konoha's busy streets when an Anbu appeared before her.

"So, you're the pink-haired bitch Kane has to deal with" the man said. Sakura glared up at him.

"And you must be one of Kane's lap dogs, am I correct?" Sakura hissed. The man's hand shot out and wrapped itself around her neck.

"You think you're so tough because you're the Hokage's apprentice, don't you?" The man asked. Sakura placed her hand on arm. She sent chakra to her hand and easily snapped it. Her eyes darkened in hate and anger. The man's hand released her.

"Touch me again and I'll make you regret it" Sakura hissed.

"What can you do? You're just a weak, little girl" He said. Sakura's hand turned green and she slammed her hand to his chest. His eyes widened before he dropped to the ground. Neither remembered that they were in the middle of the street. Sakura kicked him in head when he dropped to his hands and knees. He fell onto his back, grunting in pain at the damage Sakura did to him internally. Sakura bent over him, staring into his eyes behind his mask.

"You may be an Anbu and I may not be able to hurt Kane but YOU don't have the Mystic Eye. YOU can't take my chakra away like a coward. You will die in less then 30 seconds, due to the damage I've done to your heart and lungs. No one can help you but me and quite frankly, I think the world would be better off without people like you who support people like Kane. Have fun, Anbu-san" Sakura smirked evilly as she stepped on his chest and continued down the street, ignoring the people that were staring at her and the dying Anbu. Itachi smirked from his place in a tree. She didn't need protection.

Sakura entered the house, looking at Riku who was crying in Natsumi's arms. Sakura took him and he stopped crying.

"Riku, you need to stop crying when I'm gone. One day, I won't be here and you need to be strong" Sakura said strictly.

"Sakura, what happened!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at her neck. Sakura touched it.

"It doesn't matter. I took care of him" Sakura said easily.

"Tell us what happened?" Sasuke ordered. Sakura glared at him.

"What are you, my father now?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's dead and your step father is your uncle and psycho" Sasuke stated. It was quiet and Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised what he said.

"Sakura, I-"

"Yes, my fathers dead and my uncle/step father wants to murder our entire family but who the hell are you to remind me of this nightmare I call life?" Sakura asked before standing and storming out of the room. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I have no idea why Sakura-chan had a crush on you when we were younger" Naruto murmured.

"Saku-chan was so close to Sachi" Natsumi told. "When Sachi died, Sakura had cried for days on end and she stayed at his grave. He was killed when a ninja invaded the village. I guess he was hiding from the Anbu when he snuck into our house. Sachi and Sakura were the only ones home and when I came home from my day out with Ino's mother, I found Sachi dead in the lounge and Sakura covered in his blood, curled up by his side and shaking. She had been traumatized" Natsumi murmured.

"That's horrible!" Mikoto gasped. Natsumi nodded.

"It was. But when Kane came along, she knew that he'd be no good for the family and stepped up for me" Natsumi said. "I don't have long to live but none of them know, not even Sakura" Natsumi said. "I know Sakura can look after the kids but not until Kane is gone" Natsumi said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you" Mikoto said. Natsumi smiled at her.

"Thank you"


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura sat at the waterhole she was at before and sat there, looking at the shimmering water as the sun reflected off it, making it shine like diamonds. She let out a sigh as she hugged her knees to her chest. She sensed someone behind her and turned her head slightly. Itachi stood there and Sakura nodded her head in greeting. Itachi took a seat next to her.

"Things are really peaceful here in the Uchiha compound" Sakura stated offhandedly. Itachi didn't reply. "The thing that hurts me the most is that what Sasuke said is true; no matter how much I wish it weren't"

"Even so, he had no right" Itachi cut in.

"True but that's just how Sasuke is. He's a prick but in his own way, he's just showing he cares" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any information on Kane?" Sakura asked. Itachi shook his head.

"All that's known is that he has a rare bloodline" Itachi said. "I don't exactly get around with him and his friends...They rubbed me the wrong way" He said. Sakura bit her lip as to stop herself from laughing. Itachi looked at her before he looked back out at the waterhole.

"So immature" He said after a few minutes and Sakura burst out laughing. She held her stomach as it ached while tears came to her eyes. Other Uchiha's stopped to stare at the duo. Itachi's face was blank as Sakura tried to get her bearings.

"You...that...oh my god that was funny" Sakura sighed as she wiped the tears away, sighing in content.

"Sorry about that. It was just such a serious moment and you were serious when you said it and it just sounded like they..."Sakura started snickering again as she held her breath, trying not to laugh again. Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Sakura was thrown into another laughing fit. She threw an arm over his shoulder and buried her face into his lean but muscular arm, attempting to smother her laughing.

Itachi rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Let's go" He said before he stood. Sakura looked up at him in confusion, face still puffy and eyes red from tears of mirth.

"Our parent's would want us back by now. I'm sure our kaa-san's had something planned for you to do today before you started your training" Itachi said. Sakura nodded and stood before they headed back to the house. Sakura was sighing, still giggling to herself and Itachi rolled his eyes again as they entered the building. Everyone looked at the two.

"What happened? Sakura, you look like you've been crying and Itachi, you look like-"

Sakura cut Mikoto off. "Like a little something-something rubbed him the wrong way?" Sakura asked. Mikoto nodded, confused. Itachi groaned as Sakura's laughter rang throughout the main house.

Kami help him...


End file.
